


Misconception

by callmesinpai (Aieem_Artemis)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Misunderstandings, Multi, how season 8 should go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aieem_Artemis/pseuds/callmesinpai
Summary: This wasn’t what he wanted. Not anymore. It should have been obvious but he didn’t even notice until he had it. He felt awkward as she pulled away. Neither of them knew what do now so the both kind of pull further away from each other and stare in opposite directions.





	Misconception

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad and my brain did this. I'm not completely happy with it but its something. I'm trying to get back in the habit of writing.
> 
> also its unedited (much to the distaste of my beta) and I was tired of looking at it.

Allura is smiling up at Lance, she so pretty his mind supplies. She hold her hand up to him and he takes it as he jumps down landing beside her. Something doesn’t feel  _ quite  _ right. She pulls him closer.  _ Something’s _ off. She kisses him and while he kisses her back, he feels nothing. He should be elated, he should be overjoyed, he isn’t. His heart isn’t in it. And her’s definitely isn’t.

 

Her heart is locked on someone and her mind is telling her no.

 

This wasn’t what he wanted. Not anymore. It should have been obvious but he didn’t even notice until he had it. He felt awkward as she pulled away. Neither of them knew what do now so the both kind of pull further away from each other and stare in opposite directions. Lance breaks the silence, plastering a smile his face ready to crack a joke ready to break this awkward atmosphere that was falling over them, but he can’t. “That wasn’t what I was expecting.”

 

Her eyes widen before her expression relaxes. “I suppose you’re right. It wasn’t… quite right. I…”

 

“I know.” He says kindly and hugs her. “Its okay. We can still be friends.” 

 

She laughs, bringing up a hand to her mouth as she laughs. “Good I’m glad.”  Her shoulders shake with laughter. “I’m sorry Lance. I just… feel… silly. I don’t know why I thought thought that this would work.”

 

“You don’t have to explain anything to me Allura. I understand.” He reaches up and tucks hair behind her ear. “We should rejoin the others.”

 

“You’re right.” Allura pulls away and turns and starts walking to the other who are trying (and failing) to look like they weren’t paying attention to what just happened. They were too far away to over-hear them but judging from their expressions they all saw what was going on.

 

Lance looks between their faces, none of them will look him in the eye. “Hey.” He says as if nothing had happened. “Where’s Keith?”

 

They look like they’re scrambling to come up with an explanation, but Lance plays dumb not really knowing what to think. He can feel the panic curling in his stomach though. They were just on a recon mission, they didn’t even take their lions. It wasn’t supposed to be dangerous at all, but what if Keith was injured **?** What if something had happened? What if something was wrong? How could they be standing here so calmly?

 

“Lance.” Shiro’s cuts through his panic, he’s smiling kindly, but its off. “He just needed to use bathroom.” Lance relaxes instantly. “Come on guys, let's go get the debriefing done.”

 

\----

 

Lance didn’t miss the cadet uniform. The orange is ugly, the cut of the fabric is unflattering and itchy - he would much rather be in his paladin armor.  He doesn’t complain  _ too  _ much about it, but right now he’s in civilian clothes. Lance is heading with Allura.

 

“I’m always amazed by the reselance of humans. It’s only been a couple of months but you’re already rebuilding your civilizations with little help. Your planet is war torn and your people are exhausted, but everybody is doing what they can.”

 

Lance chuckles, “It’s not the first time that the planet has been war torn. As long as we can we’ll keep going, things happen and set us back but we don’t let it stop us.”

 

“Do you know much about your planets history?”

 

“I know a bit. Now it may not all be correct but this is what I remember from school.” He tells her what he remembers, answering as many questions as he can.  They’re still laughing when he pull to a stop next to the other vehicles.

 

“What took you guys so long?” Keith’s arms are crossed.

 

“Chill, we’re not on a strict time schedule so I took the long way.”

 

“We missed the turn because we were talking.” Allura supplies. “It’s my fault.”

 

Keith looks between them but doesn’t say anything else as he turns and walks into the newly rebuilt shopping mall. 

 

“What his problem?” He raises an eyebrow at his friends.

 

Hunk Pidge and Shiro exchange looks that Lance can’t read. “I don’t think he got enough sleep.” Shiro supplies, “He’s been having trouble sleeping. He’ll be fine.” he gives Lance’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before following Keith in.

 

Allura offers him a shrugs and a small smile as she, Pidge and Hunk walk in leaving Lance alone on the sidewalk. He lets out a sigh and heads in; no use standing out on the sidewalk trying to figure out what was going on with his friends.

 

If he’d done something wrong he doesn’t know why Keith wouldn’t just come talk to him.

 

It hurts.

 

Why does it hurt so much?

 

Keith and Shiro are standing together talking in low voices, Hunk and Allura are cooing at puppies through the glass of the pet store, Lance can see Pidge through the window of the game store. Life goes on, he can hardly believe that most of the world is still in ruin. But then he supposes that just how humans are.

 

He joins Pidge in the game store, it was weird to see his favorite titles along side games he’d never seen or heard of though none of them are really new, but it still causes a hype in the two of them. They fly around the the store to the amusement of the cashier asking questions about games and shoving titles into each others face.

 

It’s not exactly like shopping was before they left. A lot of things were pulled from undamaged warehouses and stores from before the galra attacked. There's a lot of stores going in filled with alien goods, and there are a lot of stores that have came back because of help from aliens. They don’t buy much that day but it does help them relax some.

 

Lance pulls Shiro to the side, “Will you drive Allura back?”

 

Shiro looks surprised. “I can, but why?”

 

“Keith and I obviously need to talk. I don’t know what I did wrong, but…”

 

Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder. “Okay Lance, I agree you and Keith need to talk. Just don’t push him too hard.” He smiles as he squeezes his shoulder before dropping his hand and heading towards the vehicle that Lance and Allura arrived in and Lance heads to where Keith is already in the driver’s seat.

 

He climbs up in the seat, Keith hasn’t noticed that it’s him and not Shiro. He’s too busy checking the gages, Lance watches him. “Everything looks good, you ready to go Shiro?”

 

“Not Shiro, but yeah.” Lance watches with mild amusement as Keith’s grip tightens on the steering wheel and his shoulders tense.

 

“Where’s Shiro?” His voice is rough like he had to force out the words.

 

“Driving the Princess.” He gestures at them already pulling away.

 

Keith sighs forcing himself to relax, he starts the car and takes off. “Why?”

 

“Keith, we need to talk.” Lance doesn’t know why but Keith tenses up again. Lance just goes for it, it takes a couple of tries for him to get the words out. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“What?”

 

“Did I do something wrong? Is that why you’re upset with me?” Lance can’t seem to look at Keith directly, his stomach churning in nervousness. They were friends, he should have this hard of a time talking to him.

 

“I’m  _ not  _ upset.”

 

“If you’re not upset then what’s wrong. I may not be the smartest-”

 

“ _ Stop degrading yourself _ .” Keith snaps cutting him off as he stops suddenly turning to look at Lance. “You don’t deserve that, you shouldn’t accept when people do it to you and you really shouldn’t do it to yourself.”

 

Lance stares at him wide eyed. “Keith.”

 

“You have so much potential, even if you don’t see it. You deserve so much more than what people give you, what  _ you  _ allow yourself to have. God I don’t get why don’t understand, you  _ deserve _ everything you want.”

 

Lances face is burning. “What if I don’t know what I want?”

 

Keith’s cheeks are slightly pink. “Then...” His voice is soft and warm and it makes Lance feel warm inside. There’s nothing bitter or angry in Keith’s voice. “You should take the time to figure out what you want.”

 

He feels a sick twist in his stomach but Keith has started driving again and Lance turns to stares out the window not really sure what to think. This isn’t at all how he wanted this conversation to go. They didn’t even talk about what’s bothering Keith, he got no answers only more questions.

 

Why does this hurt so much?

 

Why does it have to be so hard?

 

\----

 

Keith isn’t necessarily avoiding him, but he does go out of his way to make sure that him and Lance aren’t ever alone. They haven’t been alone since that day coming home from the mall.  It’s kind of weird since they shared a living space on the Atlus now. With some help, he manages to corner Keith.

 

“Sorry guys, there was a power shortage.” Shiro’s voice comes over the ship comms he sound totally relaxed and Lance has the mental image of Shiro sitting in his captain's chair with a cup of tea. “We’re already working on it and we’ll get it fixed as soon as possible.”

 

“Damn it Shiro! Let us out.” Keith bangs on the doors of the elevator. Shiro’s laughter fills the elevator before abruptly cutting off. “GOD DAMN IT!” He bangs harder desperate as he bangs. “SHIRO THIS ISN’T FUNNY!”

 

Lance watches for a second before shrinking back to lean against the wall, “Is it really  _ that _ bad to be stuck in here with  _ me _ ?”

 

Keith freezes and spins around to give Lance a wide eyed look, like he’d forgotten Lance was there for a moment. “No I just…”

 

Lance snaps, “You just what Keith? I thought that we were friends!”

 

“We are friends!”

 

“Then what is it, Keith? Just tell me what’s going on with you, with us?”

 

Lance doesn’t know why, but Keith’s face twist in anger. “Damn you Shiro.” He grumbles just loud enough for Lance to hear. “Look I’m happy for you and Allura but I can’t watch it.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Keith continues on, his face burning red. “I’m in love with you, and it hurts to see you two together. Maybe one day, but not right now. I’m trying to get over you but then you do something that fucking ridiculously cute, or stupidly brave, or something that’s just distinctly  _ you  _ and then I’m pulled back in. You’re so pretty and it makes me crazy and seeing you with Allura hurts. You’re so kind that you end up hurting those around you.”

 

“Keith.”

 

“Just… Stop leading me on.” Keith looks up at him, his voice is broken and his eyes filled with hurt. “You’re with Allura,” his shoulders slump, “stop flirting with me.”

 

“Keith I’m not with Allura.” 

 

“Wait what? I saw you two kiss.”

 

“We did.”

 

“And you guys are really close now.”

 

“We are.”

 

“But… you’re not…?”

 

“No Keith, Allura and I aren’t together.” Lance steps forward. “You think I’m pretty?”

 

Keith’s face burns bright red as he sputters. “I. You. Nnnnn. Yes. God you’re so pretty.”

 

Lance’s cheeks are pink as well. “And you’re in love with me?” Keith tenses as Lance takes a step forward again.

 

He looks up at Lance, his face still red but his eyes fill with determination. “Yes, Lance I’m in love with you.”

 

“Oh.” Lance bites his bottom lip, they’re now standing face to face. “I’m not sure if it’s love, but I’m pretty sure I like you too…”

 

Keith surges forward smashing their lips together, kissing Lance like a dying man. Not that Lance is any better. Keith slam Lance against the wall, neither of them realizing that the elevator is moving again, they don’t even acknowledge when the slide open.

 

A throat clears and Keith rips back and Allura stands there pink faced. “Well… this wasn’t what I was expecting. What floor?”


End file.
